Ina communication system that causes client-client communications and server-client communications to be performed through an internet protocol (IP) communication network such as the Internet or an intranet, a plurality of network component devices having packet processing functions such as a router, a switch, and an exchange are disposed in order to transfer target data to be transmitted in a packet format.
In such a communication system, it is necessary to handle an end-to-end packet transfer delay by performing periodical measurement thereof in order to maintain quality of service, the end-to-end packet transfer delay including a processing delay within the network component device and a transmission line (propagation) delay within a communication network.
The following is a related art to the invention.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2006-352527